Tryp
Biography Little is known about Damian Tryp apart from that he runs Singularity Investigations, which is in direct competition with Madrox's X-Factor Investigations and his encounters with Madrox's team. He is also one of the few mutants that kept their superhuman powers after the M-Day, although it has been revealed that he might not be a mutant, but a genetic throwback to an earlier time, i.e. a "changeling", a predecessor to mutants who develops powers at birth. Tryp’s mutation enables him to live for a very long time, as evidenced by him being alive in 14th-century Wales. He also is able to move through time in a similar fashion to Quicksilver, which enables him to bring together himself at three different times. Damian Tryp also seems to be involved in Jamie Madrox’s past. When Jamie was born, the doctor’s slap caused him to multiply into two identical babies, which was rather shocking to both his parents and the doctor. Professor Charles Xavier, a friend of the Madrox family, suggested that they move to Kansas to raise the boy in privacy with the possibility of the boy to be later taught at Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. However, when Madrox was still young, Tryp also makes his own offer to look after Jamie, claiming that Jamie was also a "changeling" like him. Jamie's parents, however, refuse to give Jamie to Tryp, who proceeds to create a freak tornado that kills Jamie’s parents. The all out conflict between Tryp's Singularity Investigations and X-Factor Investigations begun after the youngest version of Tryp badly beat Siryn (after shooting her in the neck with a dart that prevented her from using her powers) and left her for dead. Siryn, as part of her duties for X-Factor Investigations, was investigating a murder of the woman who died in Jack Vaughn’s pent house (a movie star) under suspicious circumstances. Jack Vaughn claimed that the woman was killed by her sister, Gloria Santiago, who was upset about the relationship (claiming that Jack was “no good” for her sister), and that all he was trying to do was wrestle the gun away from her. The sister thus hired X-Factor Investigations to help her clear her name and bring Jack to justice. Singularity Investigations was representing Jack Vaughn with Tryp 'Junior' (the youngest version) as the defense counsel. Siryn and X-Factor Investigations managed to incriminate Vaughn and to thwart SI’s assassination attempt on Rictor. Tryp 'Junior' was so infuriated by this that he ambushed Siryn and beat her almost to death, leaving her to die in an alley. Madrox and Strong Guy give Tryp a very public warning as Tryp is jogging in the park. They tell Tryp that they know that it was he who hurt Siryn, and while they will not hurt him in broad daylight, he should watch his back. Tryp 'Junior' and Tryp 'Senior' (the middle-aged version) make Madrox an offer to join their firm, at which Madrox laughs. It has also been exposed that Tryp and his company have been working on a new version of the Legacy Virus. When a former Singularity employee came to the X-Factor Investigations and related that Tryp was attempting to restart the Legacy Virus, the plague that killed thousands of mutants, including a duplicate of Madrox himself. Strong Guy was sent to drive the man to safety but once they were alone, Strong Guy killed him and called Tryp to report. It was later revealed that Tryp had placed a hypnotic suggestion in Strong Guy’s head to turn him into a sleeper agent. According to the oldest version of Tryp (ancient), all of Singularity Investigations efforts to create the Legacy Virus have been to prevent a possible future in which X-Factor manages to undo the Decimation, but as a result, humanity is wiped out by the re-powered mutants in a bloody conflict. As such, X-Factor Investigations' new goal is to undo Decimation, but prevent the conflict Tryp predicted. Due to one of the Madrox's dupes blowing up the SI building, apparently killing Tryp 'Junior' and Tryp 'Senior', only the ancient Tryp is still alive, i.e., the one who has been alive the longest and has seen the grim future. After the destruction of Singularity Industries, the present form of Damian Tryp (the elder/ancient) reveals to Layla that her very existence had foiled his plans — she is a force of chaos like he is. Tryp also reveals that when he comes into conflict with Layla, terrible events occur as a result. Following her encounter with Tryp, Layla appears genuinely shocked for the first time: the glass of milk she is pouring overflows, spilling onto the floor. Powers and Abilities Powers Damien's powers are tied to the planet's elemental state, allowing him to augment his strength, create and direct winds, manipulate minds, and exist simultaneously at multiple points in his lifetime, skipping through time. His powers also provide him with teleportation, intangibility, and duplication. He can erase memories. He has longer life span than normal humans, though he has been shown as an old man, so he does age and is not immortal. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters Category:Teleporters